The swimmer & the shopper
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Who is the person you love?" says Emily. "Simply the most sweet, the most adorable person I've ever met in my whole life-time." says Hanna.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**The swimmer &amp; the shopper**

**Emily Fields enter her friend Hanna Marin's bedroom.**

"Han, since Aria and Spence are out of town today, maybe you and me could hang out, do something?" says Emily in a sweet friendly tone.

"Sure, girl. That would be cool." says Hanna as she look up from the fashion magazine that she's flipping through and smile towards her friend.

"Awesome, what do you want to do? The mall maybe? Or perhaps you feel like watching a silly fun chick flick and eat pizza?" says Emily.

"I think I wanna head to the mall. I need a nice outfit for Aria's birthday party next week." says Hanna.

"Your wardrobe's packed with things. There's gotta be something cool in there already that you can wear." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"Em, that's true, but you all have seen those clothes already. I wanna have something that no one's seen me in before." says Hanna.

"Guess that makes sense, at least for you, Han." says Emily. "Do you know that your wardrobe's got more sexy cool things in it than Alison's wardrobe had back during her days as the the no. 1 popular woman?"

"I do know that. I have enough clothes to open up my own fashion-store. Not goin' to though. I wanna keep my beloved clothes. They're kinda like my babies." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Adorable." says Emily. "I have similar feelings for all the trophies and medals I've won at swimming."

"That's so cute." says Hanna.

"Okay...Rosewood Mall next." says Emily.

15 minutes later, Hanna and Emily step out from Hanna's white car outside the mall.

"Oops! Em, if I find something cool I wanna buy, can you be my sweet bestie and pay for it for me? I forgot my purse..." says Hanna.

"Yeah, sure. As long as you pay me back later." says Emily.

"No fear. Hanna-Boo always pay back without being a stupid kid about it." says Hanna.

"Such a cute girl you are, Hanna." says Emily as she give Hanna a small soft kiss on the neck.

"Wow! Cool. What was that for?" says Hanna surprised, but with a smile on her face.

"I just thought my BFF would need a kiss so she know how important she is to me and how happy I am that she's here for me." says Emily.

"Thanks, Emily." says Hanna in a sweet friendly tone.

"I love that you're my true friend and I know that you'll be loyal forever." says Emily. "You're the type of girl that I can trust during rain or sunshine, good or bad, up or down."

"Aww! Cute! Me feel the same about you, Em." says Hanna.

Soon the 2 girls get to Hanna's favorite part of the mall, a store that sell fancy designer clothes for cool chicks.

Right away, Hanna finds a short tight pink leather dress and she says, all happy with a smile "Wow! This would look so sexy on me and it's on a 50 % discount. That is so nice and cool."

"So go try it on then." says Emily in a soft friendly tone.

"Okay." says Hanna as she take the dress and go into a nearby fitting room.

5 minutes later, a happy Hanna get back out, now wearing the dress.

"So, Em...do I look hot or what?" says Hanna, all flirty and sweet.

"You look beautiful." says Emily.

"Aww! Thanks, Em." says Hanna.

"You're welcome, girl." says Emily.

"Emily Fields, you're so nice." says Hanna as she put her arm around Emily's waist and gives Emily a kiss on the neck. "So you know how much I care about you."

"I already knew, but thank you so so much, sweetie." says Emily.

"You're cute." says Hanna.

"So are you." says Emily.

Emily buy the dress for Hanna.

2 hours later, Hanna and Emily eat lunch at the Grille.

Emily eat sushi and Hanna eat a jumbo burger.

"Hanna, how exactly can you eat burgers at least twice every week and still fit into your fancy designer clothes?" says Emily.

"I take extra gym class at school and I sometimes walk instead of using my awesome blazin' white ride." says Hanna. "Now it's your turn, how do you stay in shape?"

"By swimming. It's all I need." says Emily.

"Guess we all have our ways of keeping a perfect body." says Hanna. "You swim, I take extra gym, Spence play tennis and Aria...actually I don't know what she does."

"Aria's been doing karate for a year now." says Emily. "Not sure what she did before that..."

"Aria does karate? I didn't know. That's awesome. Really badass and cool." says Hanna.

"Didn't you listen when she told us that she's trying to become a blackbelt...?" says Emily.

"No, not really and what the heck's a blackbelt...?" says Hanna.

"Hanna, blackbelt is the title given to a karate master." says Emily.

4 weeks later.

"Yay! Go Emily!" says Hanna out loud in a bright cheerful tone as she watch Emily in a one on one swim race against a girl named Caitlin Hart.

Emily wins the swim race.

"Great job, Emily." says the swim coach when Emily get out of the pool.

"I knew you'd win, Em. No one can swim with such speed and grace as you." says Hanna as she walk up to Emily.

"Thanks, Han." says Emily.

"Em, you're the best swimmer I've ever seen." says Hanna.

"Wanna race me in the water, just for fun?" says Emily.

"No thanks. Little cute me isn't much of a swimmer." says Hanna.

"Okay. I'll go shower and get dressed and then we'll go eat pizza." says Emily.

"Sounds nice." says Hanna.

"I like pizza." says Emily.

"Yeah, I know. You like swimming and pizza." says Hanna.

"And you love shopping and fashion." says Emily.

"Yay! Shopping...so much fun." says Hanna.

Later at Emily's favorite pizza-place.

"Girls, what do you like today?"

"I'll have a classic master-size pizza with bacon, egg and a lot of roasted onions and apple slices." says Emily.

"And I wanna have a medium-pizza with mixed fruit." says Hanna.

10 minutes later, the girls have their pizza.

"Mmm, this taste like Heaven, for sure." says Emily. "Like totally yummy."

"Such a pizza-geek ya are, Em." says Hanna with a small friendly laugh.

"We who love pizza, highly prefer to be known by the term pizza-enthusiast, thank you." says Emily, trying to sound serious, but instead she start to giggle.

"Oh? Is that some sort of a rule of The International Pizza-Enthusiast Department or something?" says Hanna.

"No. Wait. Is there such a thing? If there is, I so have to become a member." says Emily as she pull out her iPhone and googles International Pizza-Enthusiast Department.

She finds something sort of similar called The USA &amp; Canada Pizza FanClub and in only a few minutes have Emily signed up for a membership.

"Now I get a 25 % discount on my pizza anywhere in the USA and Canada." says a happy Emily.

"That's awesome." says Hanna.

"Absolutely. Imagine how much money I can save up for other things now when my pizza cost me less than usually. I'll be able to get a new car by this time next year." says Emily.

"I'd never have seen it that way. Em, you're so much smarter than me. You could totally go head to head with Spencie in a smart-chick tournament." says Hanna.

"Nice that you believe in me, but I can't reach the same high smartness-level as Spencer. Only another Hastings can do that." says Emily.

"Sometimes in school I kinda wish I was a Hastings so I could get better result on my tests and such." says Hanna.

"You're no Hastings, but you have other skills, sweetie." says Emily.

"Aside from shopping...what am I good at...?" says Hanna.

"You have a mind for fashion. You always know what clothes that match and what to wear for any event. That's your main skill." says Emily.

"It is?" says Hanna.

"Oh yeah, it is. We all have something that we're really good at. I'm a swimming star...Spencer is really smart...Aria is a master of classic literature and you are the fashion-expert." says Emily.

"What's Alison's skill then?" says Hanna.

"Being a dominant horny little bitch, I guess..." says Emily.

"Yeah, that sounds like Ali." says Hanna.

2 days later.

"Emily...you got time to talk?" says Hanna.

"Sure." says Emily.

"I sort of...really like this person...and...I don't know how to tell that person how I feel, cause if I mess up that person might get mad at me and I so don't want that." says Hanna.

"You're the confident Hanna Marin. Never seen your being afraid to flirt with someone." says Emily.

"It's different with this person. I'm really in love and that's what makes it so hard. I mean, I don't know if the person will love me back." says Hanna.

"Who is the person you love?" says Emily.

"Simply the most sweet, the most adorable person I've ever met in my whole freakin' life-time." says Hanna.

Hanna suddenly finds her confidence again and gives Emily a soft erotic kiss.

At first she's surprised, but then Emily kiss back with passion.

"The person I love is you, Emily." says Hanna.

"Aren't you straight?" says Emily.

"Not anymore. Em, I love you so much. Please be my girl." says Hanna.

"Han, I need time for this thing to feel okay for me. Let's talk more tomorrow." says Emily.

The next day.

"Han, I've decided to try and date you...see how it goes, is that okay for you?" says Emily.

"It's okay." says Hanna.

"So, see how it goes...?" says Emily.

"Yup! See how it goes, baby." says Hanna.

"Awesome!" says Emily.

"Em, you're so beautiful." says Hanna as she gives Emily a kiss.

Emily kiss back and then says "Now...you're my new girlfriend."

"Awww! So romantic." says Hanna with a cute little smirk.

The next day at the Brew.

"Hanna and I...we're kinda dating now." says Emily.

"What...? You and...Hanna? Hanna Marin? I didn't know she is into girls." says Spencer.

"I used to be straight, but I went gay for Emily. She's so sweet and cute that I fell totally in love with her." says Hanna.

"Aww, that's really sweet and amazing." says Aria. "I'm happy for you two."

"Spence, you're happy for us too, I hope..." says Emily.

"Of course, you just suprised me, that's all." says Spencer.

"Hanna Marin. Emily Fields. You ladies are truly cute together. I can see that you are in love." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria." says Hanna.

"So, tell us, Han, are you giving up on men forever?" says Spencer.

"Yeah, I am. Emily is the one for me." says Hanna.

"Hanna, it's really wonderful that you love Emily." says Aria. "You will have a very nice life together. I just know so."

"I hope you're right, Aria." says Emily.

"No fear, Em. Somehow I know for sure that you and Hanna are meant for each other." says Aria.

"Aria's right, Em. You and Hanna-Boo are supposed to be a couple." says Spencer.

"I'll give my girl the whole princess-treatment for the rest of my life with her because she totally deserve it." says Hanna.

"She truly does deserve it." says Aria. "In particular after havin' her heart broken by both Ali and Maya."

"The adorable little Hanna-Boo will never break her beautiful Emily's cute heart." says Hanna in sweet baby-talk.

"Hanna, so nice!" says Emily with a bright smile.

"It seems like our usually not very romantic Miss Marin does have a flare for romance after all." says Spencer, making a tiny joke.

"I can be romantic when I want to." says Hanna as she giggle a bit.

"She's probably learned a thing or two from all those romance movies she watch. I happen to know that about 85 % of her DVD-collection is that style of movies." says Aria.

"And the rest is comedy and horror." says Hanna.

"No 'adult movies' in your collection, Han?" says Spencer.

"Well, maybe just a few, but those aren't on my regular DVD-shelf, of course." says Hanna.

"Too shy to display your naughty movies in the open?" says Aria.

"Yes." says Hanna. "Do you girls keep such movies where anyone can find them?"

"No. I keep mine in the back of my closet." says Aria.

"I do the same." says Spencer.

"I don't have any." says Emily.

"You're serious? Don't you own even a single lil' softcore adult movie, Em?" says Aria.

"I don't watch such movies." says Emily.

The next day, Hanna and Emily walk in the park, holding hands with smile on their faces.

"Emily...I'm so happy that you're my girlfriend." says Hanna.

"Yeah...and I'm happy that you are my girlfriend, Han." says Emily.

"I like it when you call me Han. Little me feel so cute when you do. Really enjoy it." says Hanna.

"Awww! You're adorable." says Emily.

They sit down on a park bench and Emily gives Hanna a soft kiss on the neck.

"Yeah, me like that. Mmm, kiss me." mumbles Hanna with a smile.

"Do you think I'm a good kisser?" whisper Emily in a seductive tone.

"You're the best kisser ever." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Han." says Emily.

"Such a beautiful day we have today." says Hanna.

"Oh, but not as beautiful as you." says Emily.

"Aww, you say such sweet things." says Hanna.

"I love you." says Emily as she starts to make out with Hanna.

Later they buy ice cream and eat them by the Kissing Rock.

"Aww! Em, you're such a beauty." says Hanna.

"Han, you're a beauty too." says Emily.

"Em, this thought just hit my mind...how are we gonna explain to Ali that you and me are dating? To tell Aria and Spencie was easy. To tell Ali won't be easy in any way." says Hanna.

"Leave that problem to me, Han. I think I know how." says Emily.

"Okay. I trust you super much." says Hanna. "I'll let you take care of it."

"Thanks." says Emily.

"Awww, cute!" says Hanna.

Later the same day.

"Ali, I have something to tell you." says Emily.

"Oh...what is it, Em?" says Alison with her typical Hollywood-smile.

"I'm dating Hanna and I know that you probably don't like that, but I love Hanna and nothing's gonna change that so deal with it." says Emily in a serious tone.

"You're damn right I don't like that, Em." says Alison, smile all gone from her face, now all angry instead. "You're way too beautiful for Hanna."

"So who do you think I should date?" says Emily, her voice mature and confident.

"Me of course." says Alison. "I'm the only one who's perfect for you."

"I love Hanna, and that's it, Ali." says Emily in a hard strong tone.

"Okay..." says Alison, who sound weak, surprised to see Emily talk back with so much confidence.

"Nice. Things are good." says Emily with a cute smile.

2 hours later.

"No need to worry about Ali. I took care of it. She now understand that you and me are dating." says Emily.

"Awesome!" says a very happy Hanna.

"Confident Emily told Ali to keep her nose away from my relationship with you, Han." says Emily.

"Awww, me love 'Confident Emily' so much. She's sexy." says Hanna.

"And you also love normal Emily too." says Emily.

"Aww, of course I do. Both versions of you are awesome." says Hanna.

"If you really love Confident Emily so much you should place a flower on Maya's grave as a thank you, cause she's the one who helped me to become confident." says Emily.

"I'll do that if you promise to go with me when I do." says Hanna.

"Han, I will go with you. I need to place a flower on Maya's grave too." says Emily.

"So, tomorrow?" says Hanna.

"We'll go tomorrow after dinner." says Emily.

"Dinner?" says Hanna confused.

"Yeah, you're having dinner with me tomorrow. Don't tell me you forgot." says Emily.

"No, just got the days mixed up." says Hanna.

Emily gives Hanna a sensual kiss.

The next day after dinner, Emily and Hanna visit Maya's grave.

Emily place a single white rose on Maya's grave and says "Sweetie, I give you this white flower to show you that I didn't forget you and that I still care about you."

Hanna place a single pink rose on Maya's grave and says "Maya, thanks for making my adorable Emily really strong and confident."

"Sweet dreams, girl." says Emily as they walk away from the place.

25 minutes later, Emily and Hanna are in Hanna's room.

"Han, I love you so much." says Emily.

"I know, Em." says Hanna. "I love you too."

"Aww! That's so cute." says Emily.

"What you doing after school tomorrow?" says Hanna.

"Swim-practice." says Emily.

"Too bad. Me wanted to take you out on our first real date. I have tickets to go see 'Hair Spray' at the Rosewood Cultural Center." says Hanna.

"Wow! That's awesome. I love 'Hair Spray' so much. It's my favorite musical. I'll e-mail coach and tell her I can't be at swim-practice tomorrow." says Emily.

"Cool." says a very happy Hanna.

The next day after school, Emily is in her room, getting dressed for her date with Hanna.

"Okay...let's see, what should I wear? Maybe this..." says Emily as she try on her red sexy satin dress.

Usually that dress is not what Emily would have on. Since she bought it almost a year ago, the dress has been kept at the back of her closet and not been worn even once.

"Yeah, I'll wear this." says Emily. "I'm sure that Hanna will think I look hot in it."

Nearly half an hour later outside the Rosewood Cultural Center.

"Hi, Em!" says Hanna in a bright happy tone with a sweet smile on her face.

Hanna is wearing a super tight black leather jumpsuit, high heel boots and she has dark make-up on.

"Uh, I thought we're gonna see 'Hair Spray'...?" says Emily.

"We are." says Hanna.

"In that outfit it looks more like 'Fifty Shades of Grey' than 'Hair Spray'..." says Emily.

"Em, I'm sorry. Do you want me to run home and change?" says Hanna.

"No, Han. Keep that jumpsuit zipped up and I guess it's okay." says Emily.

"Good idea. We don't want my boobs to pop out, cause I don't wear a bra under this thing." says Hanna.

After watching 'Hair Spray' they go and have a romantic dinner at the the Grille.

"Did you enjoy 'Hair Spray' tonight, Em?" says Hanna.

"I really did. It was so fun and sweet." says Emily.

"Thank God they know who we are here at the Grille, I mean, the waiter gave you a weird look when you came in here dressed like that." says Emily.

"Some people like to dress the way they want. Look at the chick over there in her super-short zebra-print dress and gold-colored bra. My outfit cover more than what she has on." says Hanna.

"You're right. No fear. I like you no matter what clothes you wear, girl." says Emily.

"Awww, Emily! So sweet you are." says Hanna.

"So are you." says Emily.

The next day.

"Hanna, I understand you took your girl out on a date last night?" says Aria.

"Yeah, how do you know that...?" says Hanna.

"I saw you at the Rosewood Cultural Center." says Aria.

"Oh...you watched 'Hair Spray' too?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, I did." says Aria. "Ezra had tickets, but he was working late so I went there alone."

"I didn't look too naughty in my leather outfit, did I...?" says Hanna.

"No, not at all, girl." says Aria.

"I'm sorry that you had to sit by yourself, Aria." says Hanna.

"It's okay. The show was wonderful." says Aria.

"Yeah, it was and I'm sure Emily think so too. She told me that 'Hair Spray' is her favorite musical." says Hanna.

"It's truly a good musical. Though so are 'Jesus Christ Superstar' and 'Fame' as well." says Aria.

"You suddenly an expert on musicals too? How many freakin' talents do you have? Classic literature, acoustic guitars, art, karate, history, photography, singing and now musicals..." says Hanna. "Wow! The only thing I'm good at is shopping."

"Han, you're so much more than just a chick who love shopping. You stand up for what you believe in and you're always there for friends and family." says Aria.

"Aww, thanks! Em told me something similar and I'm glad you girls say I'm awesome and such, but you think way too much of me. I'm not as cool as you, Em and Spencie." says Hanna.

"C'mon...you're cool." says Aria.

"I try to be..." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Em, did you enjoy our date?" says Hanna.

"Of course I did, Han. You took me to see my favorite musical of all times so it was wonderful." says Emily.

"I'm glad you had a great time." says Hanna.

"Next time it's my turn to take you somewhere and I think I already know where we should go." says Emily with a sweet smile.

"Tell me! Where do you plan on taking me?" says Hanna as her face light up with a bright smile.

"So, so...have some patience, girl." says Emily. "I'll tell you another day."

"Aww! Me can barely wait." says Hanna.

"I love you sooo much!" says a very happy Emily as she gives Hanna a romantic kiss on the mouth.

"I love you a lot too, babe!" says Hanna, just as happy as Emily.

"Hi there, love-birds. So, what's up?" says Aria as she enter Hanna's room.

"Little bit of this, little bit of that. Kissing...talking...nothing too special." says Hanna, who starts to blush.

"You chicks are so cute together." says Aria.

"Awww! Thanks, Aria." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Wow! Everyone in The USA &amp; Canada Pizza FanClub get free pizza at my favorite pizza-hang-out right here in Rosewood today. So cool. Han, we have to go there and pizza is on me, cause I'm a member." says Emily who has her laptop and sees the information on the The USA &amp; Canada Pizza FanClub website.

"Oh, free pizza huh? Sounds nice. I'm on, Em." says Hanna.

15 minutes later at the pizza-place.

"I want a big vego-pizza with extra onions, please." says Emily.

"And I want a small tropical pizza." says Hanna.

"Oh...and the pizza is free, cause I'm a member of The USA &amp; Canada Pizza FanClub." says Emily as she show the waiter her membership ID.

"Emily...you're the first member here today." says the waiter.

While that happen at the pizza-place, Alison and Aria are talking in Aria's room.

"Aria, I can't fuckin' believe that Em love Hanna over me." says Alison.

"Emily is free to date who she want. Why do you care anyway?" says Aria.

"I sort of have, ya know...some...feelings for Emily." says Alison, suddenly shy and slightly insecure and not all confident and sassy like she usually is.

"Wow! Big of ya to admit that. Emily told me about the kiss in the library and about how you were rude and evil to her that time in the locker-room." says Aria. "You're just too late. Em and Han are dating now and it's a serious relationship."

"I know. Should have told Em how I felt back then, but I was too damn stupid. Didn't care about anyone aside from myself and my life as Queen Bee." says Alison.

"If you're askin' me to help you break up Em and Han, the answer's 100 % no, cause I totally support what they have and I can see that it's true love." says Aria in a mature calm tone.

"Obviously I don't share your joy over this huge fuckin' Em &amp; Han shit, but I respect that you don't wanna help me, Aria." says Alison.

"Just to inform you, Spencer feel the same as me, in case you were getting any ideas." says Aria.

"I see." says Alison. "Well, I don't like that Em love Hanna, but I'm more mature now than I used to be so I'll do my best to accept it."

"That's good." says Aria. "Nice of you to back away."

"Yeah..." says Alison.

Over at the pizza-place, Emily and Hanna are now eating pizza and talking.

"Mmm, pizza taste even more yummy when you don't need to pay for it." says Emily as she take a big bite of her pizza.

"Emily Fields, you're a true pizza-enthusiast and that's cute." says Hanna.

"Pizza is one of God's gifts to me, I'm sure." says Emily with a sweet little smile.

"I know what else God gave you, Em." says Hanna as she giggle a little.

"Oh, what...?" says Emily.

"Me, babe. He gave you me." says Hanna.

"That's very true, sweetie." says Emily.

"Why the hell are you chicks being all sweet with each other?" says Noel Kahn as he enter the pizza-place and sees Em and Han with bright smiles on their faces.

"It's kinda obvious." says Hanna with confidence.

"Fuckin' shit, you girls are..." says Noel. "Boy-crazy Hanna and shy weak Emily? I gotta be dreamin' or something."

"I was never boy-crazy and Emily is strong and awesome." says Hanna, giving Noel an angry glare.

"Oh, you were boy-crazy and your chick is weak and does this mean that Aria and Spencer are dating now too?" says Noel.

"I'm not weak or shy and Hanna wasn't boy-crazy and no, Spence and Aria are not dating each other." says Emily.

"Whatever..." says Noel, surprised to hear Emily talk back.

Noel simple nod his head slightly and walk away to a table on the other side of the room.

"Stupid fuckin' shit-head Noel." says Hanna. "Guys like him never learn. Not to bash Aria's taste in men, but I don't see why she used to have a crush on him back in the days."

"Well, maybe he has a good side too, somewhere deep within his dark soul." says Emily.

"Awww, Emily! You always do your best to see things in a positive light." says Hanna with a cute friendly smile on her beautiful face.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm a sweet woman and I think it's nice to try and see a person's positive side. To focus on someone's negative side doesn't seem very fun to me." says Emily.

"Guess that I should try the Emily-way more often. Sometimes I tend to forget to look at people's good aura." says Hanna.

2 weeks later.

"Hastings, got a minute?" says Alison in a calm mature tone as she enter Spencer's room.

"Sure. I have no idea what you have on your mind, but since you refer to me by my last name I believe it has to be rather serious." says Spencer as she look up from whatever work she is doing on her laptop.

"Do you know that Em and Han are dating?" says Alison.

"Yeah, I know. Aria told me." says Spencer. "Please don't damage the relationship that Emily and Hanna have. It's true love, not a juvenile infatuation."

"Uh, what's a freakin' infatuation?" says Alison confused.

"It's what mature women like me call a crush, Ali." says Spencer in a hard mature tone.

"Ha!" says Alison with a sassy laugh. "I knew it all the time. I was just pretending not to."

"Really? Somehow I sense a certain touch of dishonesty in your voice, Miss DiLaurentis." says Spencer.

"You're so totally wrong about me, Spence." says Alison with a sassy evil smirk.

"No I am not." says Spencer.

"Anyways...what am I supposed to do? I love Emily. Yeah, I know it's too late and all, but I can't just shut off my feelings." says Alison.

"I don't mean to be rude, but it's your own fault. Had you been truly strong enough to open up about your love for Emily back when we were 16, maybe you and her would be dating now instead of Hanna and her." says Spencer. "The only thing you can do is trying to move on, be the mature person and find new love in someone else."

"Where the fuck can I find someone as amazing as Emily?" says Alison. "Shit like much! Bye!"

Alison begin to cry and then she run out.

20 minutes later in Hanna's room.

"Em, what should I wear tonight?" says Hanna, a black short tight leather dress in her right hand and a pink cute satin dress in her left.

"Kinda hard to pick one." says Emily. "The pink dress is so classic Hanna Marin, but the black one makes you look more like an adult."

"I think I'll go with the black one then. Perhaps it makes people stop thinking that I'm still like a damn kid." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

"Okay." says Emily as she gives Hanna a small kiss.

"I get first shot at the shower!" says a happy friendly Hanna in a bright clear tone.

"I'm pretty sure I do this time. You always try to shower before me, it's my turn now." says Emily with a cute smile.

"You're right, Em. I'll pick out what bra I'm gonna wear while you hit the shower." says Hanna.

20 minutes later, Hanna and Emily are ready for their date.

Emily is wearing a red fancy dress and Hanna is wearing the black leather dress.

"Awww! Hold my hand..." says Hanna as they walk out to Hanna's car.

"Sure, Hanna!" says Emily.

Emily gently grasp Hanna's hand.

"You're so beautiful." says Hanna when they step out of the car outside the Grille.

"Aww, thanks! So are you, my love." whisper Emily in a soft tone.

The 2 women enter the Grille together with smiles on their faces.

4 hours later, they head to Emily's and spend the rest of the night watching old romance movies.

The next morning a sweet female voice wakes up Emily with the words "Em. Emily. Helloooo! Wakey wakey."

Emily open her eyes and sees Hanna in pink underwear next to the bed.

"Hanna-Boo, are you up before me? I don't think that has ever happened before..." says Emily with a friendly smile.

"I decided to make us breakfast." says Hanna. "It's waitin' in the living room."

"Cute." says Emily as she get up and follow her girlfriend to the living room.

Emily gasp in surprise when sees a full London-style breakfast on the table. There's bacon and eggs, apple juice, rose-tea, fruit sandwiches and beef sandwiches.

"You like?" says Hanna.

"Like? I totally love it, Han!" says a very happy Emily.

"Yay! Let's eat." says Hanna, being super-happy too.

After the breakfast, Emily turn on her laptop and she smile when she sees that she's got an e-mail from The USA &amp; Canada Pizza FanClub.

The e-mail says "Emily Fields in Rosewood, you've won the honor of having a special luxury pizza of your own design named after you that will be available in select pizza-places across the USA. Congrats from Sir Michael Ashmore, president of The USA &amp; Canada Pizza FanClub."

"Good news, baby?" says Hanna.

"No...awesome news. The USA &amp; Canada Pizza FanClub is gonna name a pizza after me." says Emily.

"Wow! That's really cool." says Hanna.

"Yeah, totally cool. I'm so happy." says a very happy Emily.

Emily starts to think about what is going to be on the pizza that will be named after her.

Later that day she knows and sends an e-mail to Sir Michael Ashmore and tells him what the Emily Fields pizza will be like.

2 weeks later.

Spencer, Aria and Hanna enter Emily's room.

"What did you wanna tell us, Em?" says Hanna.

"Please, tell us, Em." says Aria.

"About 2 weeks ago, The USA &amp; Canada Pizza FanClub contacted me about designing a special pizza that would be named after me...and now it's available at my favorite pizza place right here in our own hometown. So because of that, I'm takin' you to the pizza place so we can eat the new awesome Emily Fields pizza." says a happy Emily with a bright cute smile.

"Sounds really nice." says Aria.

"Congratulations, Em. Not everyone get to have a pizza named after them." says Spencer.

"I'm sooo happy!" says Emily as she jump up and down in joy.

20 minutes later at the pizza place.

"We want 4 Emily Fields pizzas, please." says Emily.

"Of course, Emily." says the says the waiter.

"And I get a 25 % discount, cause I'm a member of The USA &amp; Canada Pizza FanClub." says Emily.

"Okay." says the waiter.

Just a few minutes later, the girls get their pizza.

They eat in nice comfortable silence.

"OMG, this pizza was really yummy!" says Hanna with an adorable smile.

"I actually enjoy it as well." says Spencer with a friendly tone.

"So do I. It is very good." says Aria.

"Thanks, girls." says Emily.

45 minutes later.

"Em, wanna share a bottle of wine with me?" says Alison as she sit down next to Emily on the white bench in the park.

"No, thank you. Ali, I know what you're trying to do." says Emily.

"What exactly am I trying to do? Please tell me." says Alison with her typical bright Hollywood-smile.

"You wanna get me drunk so you can seduce me." says Emily. "It's not going to happen. I love Hanna."

"I was not going to do that. I just wanna share a bottle with my BFF, that's all." says Alison.

"Do you consider me your BFF...?" says Emily surprised.

"Sure I do, sweetie. You are dating Hanna and that is a fact I hate, but that doesn't mean I no longer like you as my friend. Out of all the girls, I was always closer to you than I ever was to Han, Aria or Spencer." says Alison.

"I'm pleased that you're mature enough to like me even though you aren't happy about Hanna and I dating." says Emily.

"I've grown into a better person." says Alison.

"I like that." says Emily. "I have to go now. I promised I have coffee with Hanna."

Emily grab her purse, get up and slowly walk away.

"See ya, Em." mumbles Alison.

Only like 12 minutes later, when Emily arrive at the Brew, she get happy when she sees that Hanna is already there, waiting for her.

"Em, over here." says Hanna in a bright sweet tone.

Emily walk over to the table where Hanna is and take a seat across from Hanna.

"I already got us coffee." says Hanna as she hands Emily her coffee. "Simple black high-caf, jumbo-size."

"Thank you, Hanna." says Emily in a sweet friendly tone.

"Do you have any idea where Aria is? I wanted to ask for her advice on something. I can't find her." says Hanna.

"She and Ezra left for Nashville this morning. Aria sent an e-mail about it to all of us. Kinda surprised that you haven't checked your inbox today." says Emily.

"I did check it earlier, but Aria's mail probably went down the spam-river. Me get so many messages all the time. Cool ones as well as random shit." says Hanna.

"I think you should get that new good clean-up program for your inbox, the program Spence found, so messages from me, Spence, Aria and Alison get top-priority." says Emily.

"Yeah. I'll ask Spencer to get it for me." says Hanna.

"Hanna, I love you so much." says Emily as she lean across the table and gives Hanna a kiss.

"I love you, Emily." says Hanna.

"Your lips taste like coffee...decaf, two sugar, medium-size, right?" says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"Yep! Me is pleased that you remember how I like my coffee." says a happy Hanna.

"Of course I remember, girl." says Emily.

"Aww, cute!" says a happy Hanna.

"You're cute." says Emily.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

In the park, at the same time, Alison still sit on the bench. She open her big black velvet bag and pull out the wine bottle she wanted to share with Emily.

"Such a shit-situation I'm in. My love is dating someone else..." mumbles Alison as she open the bottle and takes a huge sip of wine.

"Hi, Alison." says Noel Khan as he sit down next to Alison, on the exact spot where Emily was before she left.

"Go away. Please." says Alison.

"Since when do you hate me, baby?" says Noel as he put his arm around Alison's shoulders.

"Ewww! Don't you freakin' touch me!" says Alison as get up and walk away.

The next day.

"Spence, do you wanna keep me company at the Brew for a coffee?" says Alison.

"No, thanks. I'm busy today." says Spencer.

"Okay..." says Alison.

"Still mad that Han and Em love each other, are you?" says Spencer.

"Yeah, but I'm doing my best to move on." says Alison.

"I hope so." says Spencer.

"See ya! Bye!" says Alison as she leave the Hastings' house.

The next day.

Alison enter through the employee-entrance at the Grille.

She put on a waitress-uniform and a red-head wig and dark sunglasses.

"Nice. This way Emily and Hanna-Boo won't know it's me." says Alison.

20 minutes later, Alison or Lucile as her nametag says, walk up to the table where Hanna and Emily are.

"What would the ladies like tonight?" says Alison, speaking in a French accent.

"Roasted lobster, rice and red wine, please." says Emily.

"Sure." says Alison.

Alison walk towards the kitchen.

"Weird waitress." says Hanna.

"I know. She seems familiar..." says Emily. "Where have we seen her before?"

"I have no idea. Maybe at school..." says Hanna.

"Hmmm, maybe..." says Emily.

5 minutes later, Alison ( still preteding to be Lucile, of course ) show up with the food.

"Ladies, your food." says Alison in a sweet friendly tone.

"Thanks." says Emily.

Alison move her hips in a sensual way as she leave the table.

"Em, did you see that? Only one chick has those slutty hip-moves. That was Alison." says Hanna.

"You're right. Ali moves her hips like that." says Emily.

"Damn freakin' shithole, I made my sexy signature hip-thing..." says Alison as she enter the kitchen. "I hope Em and Han didn't notice, cause if they did, they know it was me."

Alison change into her normal clothes, walk out through the employee-entrance and enter the Grille through the main-entrance.

"Hi, ladies!" says Alison with her bright charming smile as she walk up to the table where Hanna and Emily are.

"Ali, we know that you were that waitress." says Emily. "What are you up to?"

"It was a joke." says Alison.

"Somehow I don't believe you." says Hanna.

"Awww!" says Alison, trying to seem cute. "I'm your friend, Hanna."

"Ali, that crap worked back when I was Hefty Hanna, but I'm not weak anymore. Don't try the damn friend-card on me again." says Hanna.

"Hanna, you've really grown some strong backbone. I'm proud of you and of you too, Em. I'm sorry. I will leave your relationship alone." says Alison.

"Thanks, I hope you're telling the truth." says Emily.

"I am, trust me." says Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Bye!" says Alison. "Hanna, you're one lucky chick. You've got the best girlfriend ever."

Alison leaves the Grille.

"I hope Ali really stop trying to break us up now." says Hanna.

"So do I. She seemed to be telling the truth this time." says Emily. "I think I could hear real sincerity in her voice."

"Mmm, you're great at that." says Hanna in a cute friendly tone.

"Great at what, Han my love?" says Emily confused.

"Ya know, at hearing people's emotions in their voice and such." says Hanna.

"I have empathy." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"Awww, Emily Fields, you're amazing!" says a happy Hanna.

"Awww, you're amazing too, Hanna-Boo." says Emily.

"Aww, thanks, Em." says Hanna.

"No problem at all, sweet cutie Han." says Emily.

15 minutes later, Ezra and Aria return from Nashville.

They step out from Ezra's car outside the Montgomery-house.

"Ezra, thank you so much. I had a wonderful time in Nashville. It was very nice." says Aria.

"I'm glad you had fun, Aria." says Ezra.

"Aww, you're so nice to me." says Aria as she gives Ezra a hug.

While that happen outside the Montgomery-house, at the Grille, Hanna and Emily are still talking and eating.

"Em, would you say that I'm the only chick for you?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, totally. I love you Hanna Marin." says Emily with a cute smile.

"I can say for sure, without a doubt, that you're the only one for me. I love you sooo much." says Hanna in a soft sweet tone.

The next day at the pizza-place, Alison sit by a table alone, looking very sad.

Alison doesn't even notice at first that a waiter walk up to the table.

"Hi there, girl. So what do you want?" says the waiter. "Perhaps you'd like to try the new Emily Fields luxury pizza?"

"Don't even mention her name, you fuckin' asshole!" snaps Alison, all angry.

"Sorry. What's wrong?" says the waiter.

"Emily is my crush, damn it. She's dating someone else. I came here to forget about her and eat my pizza in nice comfortable peace and you suddenly speak her name." says Alison.

"Okay. Sorry. What pizza do you prefer then?" says says the waiter.

"I want a medium-size vego-pizza with curry and a glass of ale." says Alison, trying to sound mature and calm.

"Sure." says the waiter.

"Emily Fields...you were my everything..." mumbles Alison.

10 minutes later, the waiter shows up with Alison's pizza a glass of ale.

"Thanks." says Alison in a weak tone.

Alison eat her pizza and drink her ale, thinking on things that has nothing to do with Emily.

Suddenly she sees Spencer's boyfriend Toby Cavanaugh enter the pizza-place.

"Hi, Alison." says Toby when he sees Alison.

Alison simply responds with a slight nod of her head and forced smile.

Toby sit down by a table on the other side of the room.

Alison decides to ignore Toby and she instead return her attention to her pizza and ale.

Only 5 minutes later, Spencer show up and joins Toby at his table.

Alison try to hear what Toby and Spencer are talking about, but they are too far away for Alison to hear.

"Damn it, Spence..." thinks Alison. "How the fuck can you love Toby?"

Alison finish her pizza and ale and then she leave.

Over at the Marin-house, in Hanna's room, Hanna is trying to decide what to wear to go have coffee with Emily.

"So not easy...black leather dress or pink satin dress? Or maybe a simple tight t-shirt and sexy skinny jeans? I don't know." says Hanna.

"Just t-shirt and jeans should do it. Emily already love you so you don't need to wear something fancy." says Aria as she enter the room.

"Aww, thanks." says Hanna.

"No problem, girl." says Aria with a friendly smile.

"I heard from Emily that you wanted my advice on something..." says Aria.

"You never gave up on Ezra, even when more or less everyone was against it, how did you have the power to not give it up?" says Hanna.

"If you truly love a person you'll find the strength in your heart to stay with him or her no matter what, cause you know that the love you two share is real and strong." says Aria in a mature calm tone.

"I'm kinda afraid that Ali might destroy all the wonderful stuff that I have with Em." says Hanna.

"I talked to Spencer before I came here, she and Toby had been to the pizza-place earlier and according to one of the guys who work there, Ali has moved on beyond her feelings for Emily so you are safe." says Aria.

"Cool that Ali is mature enough to move on." says Hanna. "She's such a kid sometimes."

"Well, you're kinda childish sometimes yourself, Han." says Aria.

"I guess so..." says Hanna as she blush a little.

"I'm sure Emily thinks it's cute when you're childish." says Aria.

"Emily love every side of my personality." says Hanna.

"Awwww, that's so adorable." says Aria in a soft sweet tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanna quickly get dressed, gives Aria a friend hug and then head out to her coffee-date with Emily.

"La la la, Emily is my girl." sings Hanna to herself as she drive her cool white car to the Brew.

As she arrive at the Brew, a sweet wonderful Emily is there waiting for her, dressed in a new purple summer-dress.

"Hi, Han. Glad to see you." says Emily with a beautiful smile.

"Same here, babe." says Hanna as she gives Emily a little kiss.

At the same time, Alison is in her bedroom, crying. She thinks of all the good times she and Emily have had together. Talking and hanging out and the kiss in the library.

When she close her eyes and focus, Alison can almost still feel the taste of Emily's soft lips against her own equally soft ones as clear as when it actually happened.

"Damn it, Em! Why didn't I tell you that I love you? Emily Fields, you were...my...first...love and I still love you, a lot." says Alison through her tears.

25 minutes later, Noel Khan enter Alison's bedroom.

"Ali, wanna spend some time with me?" says Noel, who has a crush on Alison.

"No, thanks!" says Alison, still crying.

"What's wrong? Can I help, sexy chick?" says Noel.

"Stop! Me is into girls. Don't try to seduce me, I don't like you that way. Never did, never will, Noel. You're just my friend. Nothing more. Okay?" says Alison. "Leave me fuckin' alone, please..."

"Sure, whatever..." says Noel as he leave.

"Damn shit..." mumbles Alison, still crying.

Later the same day in Emily's room, Hanna and Emily are talking.

"Em, a few hours ago I met Jennie Porter, she told me that she and almost every other lesbian of our age in Rosewood are jealous of me." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Oh, why?" says Emily.

"Because I'm dating you aka the best girl ever." says Hanna.

"Are people actually calling me the best girl ever? You're serious?" says Emily as she blush a bit.

"Yes they are and I'm serious, babe. You're the most awesome, the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I'm sure no one can be as cool and amazing as you." says Hanna.

"Thanks so much, Han." says Emily. "Sometimes I'm worried that people kinda hate me."

"I know you feel that way sometimes, but I'm sure 'Confident Emily' knows that she is a total sweetie and a true timeless beauty." says Hanna.

"Confident Emily sometimes fade away..." says Emily.

"I think I can bring her back." says Hanna as she gently wrap her arm around Emily's waist and gives Emily a sexy erotic kiss. "It helps, right?"

"Me need some more." whisper Emily in a soft voice.

"What you ask for, I give you." says Hanna as she starts to slowly rub Emily's perfect butt.

"Mmmm, yeah! Feels freakin' nice." says Emily.

"Yay! There's my cool confident girlfriend." says Hanna. "Confident Emily seems to be back now."

"She is." says Emily.

"Confident Emily is such a wonderful sexy woman. She turn me on so much." says Hanna as she put a hand down Emily's shirt.

"Are you that turned on, Hanna?" says Emily with a seductive smirk.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"I'm starting to get turned on too." says Emily as she start to rub Hanna's butt slowly.

"Let's make room, over here." says Hanna as she wipe away books, clothes and a lot of other things from Emily's bed.

"Wanna take me to bed...?" says Emily.

"Yeah, but technically it's you who's taking me to bed. We're in your room, you have home fields advantage." says Hanna.

Emily begins to laugh.

"Uh, what...?" says Hanna confused, not sure what's so funny.

"Home **fields **advantage. Fields is my last name." says Emily.

"I didn't even notice that I did that joke." says Hanna as she laugh too.

Emily and Hanna pull off their clothes and then starts to make out on the bed.

The next day when the morning-sun shine from the window, Alison wakes up with a huge sharp hangover after having had 2 bottles of vodka the night before.

"Damn!" says Alison as she get up and put on a tank top and her black tight pants.

Alison walk into the kitchen, eat a small sandwich and drinks some tea before she head to Hollis for her Science class.

While walking along the hallway of Hollis, Alison meets Ezra.

"Hi, Alison." says Ezra in casual friendly tone.

Alison remember her past with Ezra and doesn't wanna show the fact that she know him in public so she ignore him and walk to her class.

Ezra walk into his office where Aria is waiting for him.

"Aria, what a nice surprise." says Ezra.

"Yeah, I'm here because I thought you might have time for breakfast slash early lunch with your hot girlfriend." says Aria.

"Sounds really good." says Ezra.

At the same time, Hanna and Emily eat breakfast.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" says Hanna.

"We aren't doing anything. I have swim-practice, History class and I also need to write a paper on sub-aquatic biology." says Emily. "I'll see you tonight for dinner."

"And what am I supposed to do all day?" says Hanna in a sad tone.

"Don't you have any classes?" says Emily.

"Nope! Today's a day off from college for me." says Hanna.

"Well, you could spend some time at the mall. I believe your mom's birthday is coming up in a few weeks and I know you haven't bought a present for her yet." says Emily.

"Aww! Thanks for reminding me, Emily. I almost forgot about mom's b-day. I'll head to the mall later and buy her a present, for sure." says Hanna with a bright sweet smile.

"I knew that the idea about the mall would make you smile, Hanna." says Emily.

"I love shopping." says Hanna.

"Yeah, we all know that about you, Hanna-Boo. It's no secret that you love that." says Emily.

"Sometimes I even go shopping in my dreams." says Hanna. "Far away in the future when I die, I wanna go to the huge cool mall in Heaven."

"And I will be there too. You're going to need a good shopping buddy." says Emily.

"True." says Hanna as she giggle a bit.

"Hanna, you're so sweet and funny. I love you." says Emily.

"Awww, thanks, Em!" says a happy Hanna.

In her Science class, Alison is far from happy. She can't stop thinking about Emily. She wants to keep her promise to leave the Em / Han relationship alone, but each time Emily pop up in her mind, her hearts starts to beat like crazy with love.

"Emily Fields, you and I should have been dating." mumbles Emily.

"Alison, what are you talking about...?" says a girl named Mariah York.

"Nothing..." says Alison.

"Who is this Emily Fields?" says Mariah.

"She's my crush...at least she used to be." says Alison.

"You're gay?" says Mariah who thought Alison was dating Noel Khan.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone, damn it." says Alison.

"Okay." says Maria.

"Good. Thanks." says Alison.

Later that day when she get home, Alison walk into her room, close and lock the door and then turn on her laptop and look at a photo of Emily in a purple bikini.

"This is so lame, but I can't fucking help it..." says Alison as she kiss the screen, pretending that she kiss the real Emily.

Alison is glad that no one sees her being so childish.

"Damn it." says Alison as she log into her Facebook account and delete Noel Khan from her friend-list.

Alison is tired of that egocentric rich horny guy. She may have liked him as a friend once, but not anymore.

"Noel Khan, you are just a shit-head, nothing more." says Alison.

"Who's a shit-head, Ali...?" says Aria as she knock on the door to Alison's room.

"Noel is." says Alison as she opens the door and let Aria step in.

"Oh, what's he done?" says Aria.

"Trying to seduce me even though I'm sure he know that I like chicks. Damn it, he's so sex-crazy." says Alison.

"So are you sometimes." says Aria.

"I am? Maybe so, but I usually don't notice my own personality." says Alison.

"Ali, try to have a bit of self-awareness before you judge Noel for being rude and sexual, cause you've been known to be like that many times." says Aria in a mature serious tone.

"You're right, Aria. I need to have some self-awareness if I'm going to ever find my true love." says Alison.

"I think you've grown much more mature lately. Soon there won't be much left of the sassy lil' bitch you once were." says Aria.

"I still wanna keep a tiny piece of the girl I used to be, even if it's just a super tiny piece." says Alison.

"Okay...to completely throw away your origins are never a good thing." says Aria.

"Aria...thanks for everything you've ever done for me." says Alison.

"You're welcome, Ali." says Aria.

At the Rosewood Mall, Hanna is trying to find the perfect birthday present for her mom.

"Maybe this..." says Hanna when she finds a beautiful white leather purse that her mom might like.

"Hi, Hanna." says Spencer when she sees her friend.

"Hi, Spence. I'm trying to find a b-day present for mom." says Hanna.

"Oh, you need some help?" says Spencer.

"I think I can manage on my own. I'm a shopping queen. Thanks though." says Hanna.

"I'm your friend and friends help each other." says Spencer. "See ya. I'm gonna go buy some blues albums."

"See ya, Spence." says Hanna.

Hanna buy the purse for her mom and a sexy red satin dress for herself.

Later that day when Hanna is reading a fashion magazine, Emily enter the room.

"What do you want me to make us for dinner?" says Emily.

"Pasta and chicken would be nice." says Hanna.

"Okay...then pasta and chicken it is." says Emily.

Hanna keep on reading a few fashion magazines while Emily make dinner.

Dinner is only 5 minute away when Hanna enter the kitchen, wearing her baggy jeans and a tight t-shirt with a retro football logo on it.

"Em, is my mom home?" says Hanna.

"No, she left you a note right there on the table." says Emily.

Hanna reads the note, it says "Hanna-Boo, I have to go away on a work-related thing. Sorry. I know you can take care of yourself. Have a good time with Emily. Love and a hug from your mom."

"The good thing about your mom being away is that we can open a bottle of wine to go along with the food." says Emily.

"True. If mom was home she'd stop us from drinking any alcohol." says Hanna.

"I can drink when my mom's home as long as I don't drink too much." says Emily.

"Cool. I wish my mom was that awesome too." says Hanna.

"You're still her little Hanna-Boo, that's why she's kinda overprotective at times." says Emily.

"She lock the alcohol-cabinet every time she leave the house and keep the key on her necklace." says Hanna.

"No fear, girl. I have wine with me." says Emily and open her Rosewood Sharks bag and pull out a bottle of French red wine.

"Awesome!" says a very happy Hanna.

Only a few minutes later, dinner is ready.

Emily and Hanna eat in cute comfortable silence.

With an adorable smile on her face, Emily pour wine into Hanna's and her own glass.

Hanna just giggle and takes a sip of wine.

She nod her head to show Emily that both the wine and the food taste super-yummy.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost an hour later, Hanna is semi-drunk.

"Em, my head is startin' to spin..." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

"You need a long nice nap to sleep the alcohol away." says Emily in a soft friendly tone.

"Sure, if you hold me while I sleep. I don't think I can sleep without you, Em." says Hanna.

"Han, you take every opportunity to cuddle." says Emily with a small laugh.

"I had nothing like that in mind." says Hanna, trying to sound serious.

"Oh, really? Anyways, no fear. I'd love to hold you while you sleep." says Emily.

After cleaning the table, Emily helps Hanna upstairs.

Hanna look really tired as she get into her bed.

"You are cute." says Emily as she climb into bed, next to Hanna.

Emily gently wrap an arm around Hanna's waist and pull her closer.

"So are you...and you smell like vanilla." whisper Hanna in a warm romantic voice.

"It's my new Italian vanilla perfume. Aria bought it for me a few weeks ago. Nice right?" says Emily.

"Yeah. Smells amazing." says Hanna.

20 seconds later, both girls fall asleep.

7 hours later as the morning-sun shine through the glass of the window, Emily rub her eyes and slowly sit up in the bed.

She looks at the clock on Hanna's nightstand. 06.00.

Emily get up. Slowly and gently so she doesn't wake Hanna up.

"Okay a new day." whisper Emily to herself as she change from her purple sweatpants and red oversized t-shirt to her tight dark-blue skinny jeans and tight blue satin t-shirt with the 'Rosewood Sharks' logo on it.

Emily goes down to the kitchen to get her typical morning-cup of coffee to shake some life into her body.

After the coffee, Emily is 100 % awake and ready for whatever the day has in store for her and her girlfriend.

"Em..." says Hanna as she enter the kitchen, still wearing the same clothes from the day before and her hair a total mess.

"Still not a morning-person, Hanna?" says Emily.

"Obviously not..." says Hanna with a cute smile.

Hanna takes a seat by the kitchen table.

"Your coffee, girl." says Emily as she place a cup of coffee in front of Hanna.

Hanna drinks her coffee in one single sip and her eyes suddenly show no sign of her being tired anymore.

Emily giggle, knowing that coffee brings Hanna back to full power.

After eating a small sandwich and drinking half a glass of apple-juice, Hanna goes up to her bathroom to get ready for the day.

45 minutes later she comes back down to the kitchen, now looking all beautiful, hot and It Girl-ish.

"Ready to face the day." says Hanna.

"Sexy." says Emily. "I still think you were cute before with your clothes being totally fucked up and your hair super-messy."

"I know, but I can't look like that in public. Only you get to see Hanna-Boo like that, babe." says Hanna with a cute laugh.

20 minutes later, Hanna and Emily drive to Hollis in Hanna's white car.

"So what classes do you have today?" says Emily. She always have to help Hanna to remember, cause Hanna always forget.

"Uh...my fashion-design class, maybe..." says Hanna.

"Not even close. You start the day with Economy and then you have Ancient History and after half an hour of lunch you have Classic Music." says Emily, reading from Hanna's class schedule sheet.

"Oh yeah! Of course." says Hanna, trying to act as if she already knew.

"Han." says Emily.

"Do you know what classes you have, Em?" says Hanna.

"Yes. I start with Aquatic Science and then I have Geology and after my lunch I have Economy." says Emily, who of course know her own class schedule.

"Damn, why can't I remember my classes?" says Hanna.

"Because you're a lazy one." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

When they get to Hollis, Aria is there waiting for them.

"Aria, isn't this your day off...?" says Emily.

"They moved my French Art class to this day instead of tomorrow. I don't know why." says Aria.

"Cool. See ya for lunch maybe?" says Hanna.

"Sorry. I'm havin' lunch-plans with Ezra. Perhaps next time." says Aria.

"Em?" says Hanna.

"I'll have lunch with you, Hanna-Boo." says Emily with a sweet smile.

"Nice." says Hanna.

The 3 friends part ways for now, going to their different college classes.

When she get to her class, Hanna notice a new girl in the room.

Hanna walk up to the new girl and says "Hi, my name's Hanna."

"I'm Stella Jenkins." says the new girl.

"Cool name. So you're forced to take basic Economy too?" says Hanna.

"I'm not forced to. I want to." says Stella.

"I don't. My mom forced me to." says Hanna.

"Okay. Let's begin. Today we'll be talking about the darker aspect of modern economy." says Professor Sarah Evans.

Little more than an hour and a half later, Hanna walk to her Ancient History class.

"Hanna." says Stella as she walk up next to Hanna.

"Stella, I'm on my way to room 51-Z for my Ancient History class." says Hanna.

"Awesome. I'm in that class too." says Stella.

At the same time, Emily walks to her Geology class.

"Hi, Emily." says Ezra as he walk past Emily in the hallway.

"Hi, Mr Fitz." says Emily.

Once she get to the room where her Geology class is, Emily take her regular seat to the right side of the room halfway from the back row and the front row.

"Hmmm..." mumbles Emily.

She open her laptop and gets ready to work.

"Aww! Hello, Emily." says a girl named Anastazia Gordon, who sit next to Emily.

"Hi, Staz." says Emily, using her nickname for Anastazia.

Emily knows Anastazia since before. Anastazia used to be on the Rosewood Sharks swim-team with Emily. Anastazia later moved away from Rosewood and only moved back a few months ago.

Anastazia has a crush on Emily, but Emily doesn't know.

"So what have you been doing since last time?" says Anastazia in an accent that is a mix of Irish and Russian.

"I have gotten myself a girlfriend." says Emily.

"Cool." says Anastazia, trying to smile, even though she's sad that now Emily can never be with her.

"It's Hanna Marin, in case you wonder." says Emily.

"Really? She was so boy crazy a few years ago..." says Anastazia.

"Hanna turned gay for me." says Emily.

"She must have been at least part gay before too. No one simply 'turn gay' for another person, no matter how awesome that person may be." says Anastazia.

"I guess Hanna was bisexual before, but never knew it." says Emily.

"That's logical." says Anastazia.

Anastazia still remember the first day she met Emily. It was the very day that Anastazia first joined the swim-team.

Both girls were just 14 back then.

_**Flashback:**_

Anastazia enter classroom 12-K at Rosewood High, the room where the swim-team known as the Rosewood Sharks usually hold their meetings.

"La la la, oh yeah!" sings Anastazia, happy as can be, as she take a seat by an empty desk. She is super-happy to have just been made a member of the team.

She's wearing her brand new Rosewood Sharks team-jacket and she has a huge bright smile on her face.

Suddenly she notice the girl a few desks in front of her. The girl is the most beautiful girl that Anastazia has ever seen in her whole 14 year long life.

"Okay...listen up now, girls." says the coach. "We have a new Shark with us today. Anastazia Gordon. She just became a member so be nice to her. Janice, Caitlin, don't prank her to tears like you do with every new girl."

"I'll make sure they are nice, coach." says the beautiful girl that Anastazia's eyes are focused on.

"Dang it..." says Janice.

"I'm Emily Fields." says the beautiful girl in a soft voice as she turn around and look at Anastazia.

Anastazia blush and look down, saying a simple "Hello."

_**End of the flasback!**_

"Do you remember the first day we met, Emily?" says Anastazia.

"Yeah, it was the day you joined the Sharks." says Emily. "OMG, you were really shy back then."

"I was and so were you." says Anastazia.

"Mmm, I guess I was..." says Emily.

Later the same day.

Hanna enter Emily's bedroom.

"So how was your day?" says Hanna.

"It was normal." says Emily with a cute smile.

"My day was good too." says Hanna.

"Han, today you're making dinner for you and me." says Emily.

"Em, I'm crappy in the kitchen, I can only order take-out." says Hanna.

"I've seen you in the kitchen, you can do way better than take-out once you focus a bit." says Emily.

"You just say that, cause you're in love with me." says Hanna.

"No, you can actually swing together a nice meal when you actually put in some work." says Emily. "Okay? Now get your smooth sexy butt down into the kitchen."

"Sure. Anything for my awesome Emily." says Hanna.

2 hours later, Emily enter the kitchen and sees that Hanna's made fish-pie.

"Wow! Greek fish-pie. Em likes." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Aww! Thanks, Em." says a happy Hanna.

The next day at the Brew, Alison meets Anastazia.

"Alison...?" says Anastazia.

"Stay away!" says Alison in an angry tone.

"Why are you mad at me?" says Anastazia.

"I know that you like Emily just as I do." says Alison. "Both of us are too late, she love Hanna Marin. I don't wanna be your friend so do like a bird and fly."

"Alison, I'm not afraid of you anymore. We know that you're not as badass as you pretended to be when we were younger." says Anastazia.

"Awww, little Staz has grown some fuckin' backbone!" says Alison with a sassy teasing smile.

"Fuck off, bitch!" says Anastazia as she push Alison to the side and walk out from the Brew.

"I'm not a bitch." says Alison.

An hour later, Alison is in her bedroom, being very angry at nothing and everything.

"Damn fucking Emily...and Hanna...and Anastazia!" says Alison in an angry tone.

Alison grab a pillow and throw it across the room.

The pillow knocks down a photo from the bookshelf. It is a photo of Emily and Alison at age 14, being dressed up as fairytale princess-girls for Halloween. Emily in a purple dress and Alison in a yellow one.

Alison slowly stand up and walk over to the photo on the floor. She stand there and look at it for about 2 minutes and then she smash it with her left foot.

"No! What have I done?" says Alison when she sees the smashed photo by her feet.

She begin to cry.

Alison really wish she hadn't smashed the photo because it represents one of the best Emison moments of her life.

"Emily!" screams Alison out loud through her tears.

At the same time, Emily and Hanna are walking in the park.

"Em, why do you love me?" says Hanna.

"Because you're sweet, cool, beautiful, sexy and funny." says Emily.

"So it's not because I remind you of Alison?" says Hanna.

"No, not one bit. You're not Alison, you're Hanna. The girl who's always there for me when I need it. The girl who buy me stuffed animals. The girl I love." says Emily.

"Awww! Thanks so much, Em. I was kinda afraid you were only dating me, cause I looke like an Alison-clone to you." says Hanna.

"You're much more sweet than Alison. You're nothing like her." says Emily.

"Really?" says Hanna.

"Yes, really. Like I said...you're Hanna...the girl who buy me stuffed animals, the girl who defends my honor, the girl who is never afraid to stand at my side through the good or bad." says Emily.

"Emily...thanks so much for saying all those totally sweet things about me." says a very happy Hanna.

"Han, my love, all the things I said are true." says Emily.

"Cool." says Hanna.

Later at the mall.

"Em, do you want me to buy something for you?" says Hanna.

"I'd love that, Hanna-Boo." says Emily.

"Okay. Wait here, back in a few." says Hanna as she run away as fast as she can in her high heels.

10 minutes later, Hanna return with a pink paper bag with the toy store's logo on it.

Hanna put her hand into the bag and pull out a cute purple plush bear and gives it to Emily.

"You were talking about earlier how I give you stuffed animals so here's one for you, Em." says Hanna.

"Aww! Such a sweet stuffed animal." says Emily.

"I knew you'd like it. He can be a friend for the plush dog I gave you when you messed up your shoulder." says Hanna.

"Yes." says Emily in a soft warm voice.

25 minutes later in Emily's bedroom.

"Awww!" says Emily as she hug her new plush bear.

"Em...?" says Hanna. "I just got a txt from Aria, she asks if we wanna join her and Spence for a cup of coffee at the Brew..."

"Sounds nice. Tell her we'll be there." says Emily.

Half an hour later, Hanna and Emily show up at the Brew where Aria and Spencer are already waiting for them.

"Are things still good for you girls?" says Aria to Emily and Hanna.

"Amazing." says Hanna.

"Yes, we're doing great." says Emily. "My sweet Hanna-Boo never remembers her college class schedule, but I help her with that."

"I'd probably never show up to the right class without Em, I admit that. She's awesome help for me." says Hanna.

"Hanna, do you even care about college?" says Spencer.

"Sure I do." says Hanna.

"She actually does, even though it doesn't seem like it. Before we came here, she actually opened her school-books." says Emily with a friendly laugh.

"I'm proud of you, Hanna Marin." says Spencer.

"Awww! Thank you." says Hanna.

Spencer returns her attention to her coffee.

The 4 friends drink their coffee in comfortable silence.

"Ladies..." says a voice, Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer don't want to hear. It belong to none other than Noel Khan.

Aria of course had a childish crush on him once, but that was years ago and now she hate him just as much as Hanna, Emily and Spencer do.

"Mr Khan." says Spencer in a cold hard tone.

"Does anyone of you know where I might find Alison?" says Noel.

"No and we don't care." says Hanna. "Do like a fucking fart and fade away."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Marin." says Noel.

"Noel, leave us alone, please." says Aria.

"Aria, I've heard a rumor that you used to have a thing for me." says Noel.

"I did, but not anymore." says Aria.

"Too bad. I could've given you one hell of a time in bed." says Noel.

"Ewww!" says Aria.

Noel ignore Aria's reaction and walk away to look for Alison.

After searching for half an hour, Noel finds Alison at the mall.

"Alison, ya got a minute?" says Noel.

"Not really." says Alison, pretending to look at some clothes in the store.

"I get that you're into chicks and all, I just wanted to ask if you knew any straight woman who'd be into me." says Noel.

"All of the straight girls I know already have a guy so I can't help you." says Alison.

"I guess I'll just go hook up with a whore then." says Noel.

"You do that, you asshole! Enjoy!" says Alison with a sarcastic tone.

"Eat crap!" says an angry Noel as he walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

2 weeks later, Emily is walking along the hallways of Hollis. She's thinking about Hanna so she doesn't look up and walk right into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm soo sorry..." says Emily. When she look up she sees Anastazia.

"Emily. Just the chick I wanted to talk to." says Anastazia with a bright smile.

"And here I am. Talk to me." says Emily with a friendly tone.

"I've not been honest with you, Emily. Since the first time we met, I've had a huge crush on you and yes, I know that you already have a girlfriend, but I still wanted you to know. Can we still be friends?" says Anastazia.

"Sure we can, Staz." says Emily. "I'll see you later. I need to get to my Singing class."

"Have fun, Emily." says Anastazia.

"Yo! Didn't we agree to stay away from Emily?" says Alison as she suddenly walk up behind Anastazia.

"Alison, you and me are not friends and I have no deals with you so be like a fart and fucking fade away from me." says Anastazia.

"You're the one who should fade away. I'm the Queen Bee, you're a nobody." says Alison.

"You had power at Rosewood High, but now we're at Hollis College and you have no power here, bitch." says Anastazia.

"No not yet, you damn freakin' Russian red-head." says Alison.

"I'm only a quarter Russian." says Anastazia.

"Why the fuck you have an ugly Russian name then huh?" says Alison.

"I have a beautiful name." says Anastazia.

"Oh yeah? Try telling me that now." says Alison as she grab Anastazia's throat as if she was gonna strangle her.

Alison has a glow of wrath in her blue eyes.

"Ali, let her go! That's my friend." says Emily as she walk out from a nearby classroom and sees what's going on.

"Ooops...!" says Alison as she quickly remove her hand from Anastazia's throat.

"Listen to what Emily tell you." says Spencer as she walk out from another classroom.

"Ladies, no fighting in the hallway." says Ezra as he come walking down the hallway.

"Sorry, Mr Fitz..." says Alison, trying to seem cute.

Ezra ignore her and walk away.

Spencer walk up and stand in front of Alison.

"Don't hurt Emily's friend." says Spencer as she cross her arms over her chest and gives Alison a hard serious glare.

Spencer is a fair bit taller than Alison and because of that she makes Alison seem a lot less dangerous.

"Okay." says Alison as she walk away.

"Spence, thanks for protecting me and Anastazia from Alison." says Emily as she gives Spencer a friend hug.

"No problem, Em. I'm your friend and friends help each other whenever they can." says Spencer.

"Aww, that's so sweet." says Emily.

Later that day after her last class, Hanna is walking in the park when she meet a guy she hasn't seen in over a year. His name's Travis and he's one of Hanna's former boyfriends from before she turned gay.

"Hanna, haven't seen you since we broke up. About a year ago." says Travis.

"I know." says Hanna.

"So what's going on?" says Travis.

"Not much, really. I'm taking some classes at Hollis and I love my girlfriend." says Hanna.

"I thought you were straight." says Travis.

"I was, but now I'm a lesbian." says Hanna.

"Who's the girl you're dating?" says Travis.

"It's Emily Fields." says Hanna. "You remember her, I suppose. Swimmer, dark hair, tan skin, tall slim body and the most adorable smile ever."

"I do remember her. She was on the school swim-team, right?" says Travis.

"Yeah. Emily was the star of the team." says Hanna.

"Emily is lucky to have you as her girlfriend." says Travis.

"Aww! Thanks." says Hanna. "I need to go to wherever Emily is."

"I understand. Have a good day." says Travis.

20 minutes later, Hanna enter Emily's bedroom.

"Em, wanna kiss me?" says Hanna with a childish smile.

"Yes." says Emily as she get up from her chair, walk over to Hanna and gives her a romantic kiss.

"Let's chill." says a happy Hanna as she sit down on Emily's bed.

"Han, did you walk in the park?" says Emily.

"Yeah and I met Travis." says Hanna.

"He's still in Rosewood...?" says Emily.

"Seems so. Don't worry. I'm not switching back to him. I love you, Emily." says Hanna.

"I know you do, girl." says Emily.

"Awesome." says Hanna.

At the same time, Alison is in her room, crying.

"Damn fucking stupid crap! Why does everything go wrong for me now? First I lose Emily and then I almost kill a girl..." says Alison through her tears.

Alison sit down on her bed and kick off her shoes.

"Am I really such a bad girl that no one like me for me?" says Alison, still crying.

Alison stop crying when she suddenly hear someone knocking gently on the door to her room.

She open it and sees Aria.

"Aria..." says Alison, trying to sound happy.

"Have you been crying?" says Aria.

"No, of course not. I'm Alison DiLaurentis, I don't cry." says Alison.

"C'mon, Ali. We all cry sometimes. I do." says Aria.

"Really?" says Alison. "You cry?"

"Yes. I was crying when I thought Ezra was dead after he took that bullet for me." says Aria.

"Okay. I was crying..." says Alison. "People don't like me anymore. That's why I was crying."

"If you were a bit more nice to people they'd like you better, ya know." says Aria.

"I don't really know how to be truly nice. I've been a bitchy slut for so long that it seems like I forgot how to be a good girl." says Alison.

"I know that deep behind your bitchy exterior there's a very nice mature girl, we just need to give her the opportunity to shine." says Aria.

"Can you help me?" says Alison.

"Yeah, of course." says Aria.

The next day in the morning when the sun shine in through the window, Emily wakes up in her bed with a sleeping Hanna still next to her.

Making sure to not wake Hanna yet, Emily get up and put on her underwear and then a tank top and her dark skinny jeans.

Emily goes down to the kitchen and makes herself a big sandwich with bacon along with her typical cup of coffee and a glass of apple-juice.

20 minutes later, Hanna enter the kitchen naked.

"Hanna, put some clothes on, my mom is home." says Emily.

"I'm naked...?" says Hanna as she look down on her body and discovers that it's true. Apparently she was still so tired when she woke up that she forgot to put her clothes on.

Hanna run back up to Emily's bedroom to get dressed.

"Emily...why was a naked Hanna Marin running up the stairs faster than a sportscar on the highway?" says Mr Fields with a small friendly laugh as he enter the kitchen.

"Dad, I had no idea you were home!" says Emily as she walk over to her dad and hug him.

"I got home in the middle of the night." says Mr Fields. "Now, back to my question..."

"While you were away on your mission, Hanna and I started dating. She was sleeping here last night and when she got up today she forgot to put clothes on so she just went back up to my room to put them on." says Emily.

"Didn't you tell me that Hanna is straight...?" says Mr Fields.

"She was, but she turned gay for me." says Emily.

"It's nice that you and Hanna are dating. I have nothing against it, Emily." says Mr Fields.

"Thanks, dad." says Emily with a cute smile.

Later the same day.

Emily enter Hanna's room.

"Hi, Em." says Hanna.

"Hanna." is all that Emily say.

Emily simply look right into Hanna's eyes.

Hanna knows what this means. It means that Emily is turned on.

"Of course I wanna make love to you, Em." says Hanna.

"Yummy." says Emily.

2 hours later.

"Em, you are so gentle and nice in bed." whisper Hanna.

"Thanks. I did my best to be good, like I always do, babe." says Emily.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day.

"Dad, I'm happy that you're back." says Emily.

"So am I, Emily. And I sure got a good surprise when you told me that you're dating Hanna." says Mr Fields.

"Thanks. Are you happy for me and Han too, mom?" says Emily.

"Of course, Emily." says Mrs Fields.

"Awesome. Sorry, I need to go and meet up with Hanna for lunch and after that I have my Dance class." says Emily as she grab her white briefcase and her jacket and run out to her car.

Hanna is in her own car on the way to the Grille.

She's wearing the same black jumpsuit she wore when she took Emily to go see 'Hair Spray' on their first date.

"La la la. La la la, Emily is my girl." sings Hanna to herself.

Hanna is very happy.

When she arrive at the Grille, Emily is already there waiting for her with a smile on her face.

"Hanna, is it 'Fifty Shades of Grey' time again?" says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"C'mon, me love this outfit." says Hanna with fake anger in her eyes.

"Let's go inside and eat. I'm kinda hungry." says Emily.

"Hi, Emily and Hanna." says a voice as they enter the Grille.

It's Anastazia.

"Oh, hi there, Staz." says Emily. "Hanna, this is Anastazia, she used to be on the swim-team with me."

"Hi, my name's Hanna Marin." says Hanna.

"I already know who you are. You're one of Emily's friends and now also her girlfriend. Both you and Emily were part of Alison's gang back in the day." says Anastazia.

"Yes, but we don't talk about those times in public. It's a bit of a dark subject." says Hanna.

"Yeah, it is." says Emily.

"Sorry..." says Anastazia.

"It's fine. You didn't know." says Emily.

"Wanna have lunch with us?" says Hanna.

"I just finished my lunch. About to leave now. Having my Karate class soon." says Anastazia. "Bye, Emily! And Hanna."

Anastazia smile towards Emily and Hanna and then walk out from the Grille.

"Nice chick." says Hanna.

"She is." says Emily.

"Let's eat." says Hanna.

Hanna and Emily sit down by an empty table and soon a waiter walk up to them.

"What would the ladies like today?" says the waiter.

"Curry fish with rice for me and spicy bacon-pie for my Hanna-Boo." says Emily.

"As you wish, Miss Fields." says the waiter before he walk away.

"How did you know what I wanna eat, Em?" says Hanna.

"I know you really well, Hanna. Today it's June 20 and you always want bacon-pie on June 20. It's no secret. Aria and Spencer knows this as well." says Emily.

"I can't hide things like that from my adorable Emily." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"No, you can't, girl." says Emily.

4 days later, at night, Hanna and Emily sit on the couch in the living room at the Fields-house, watching TV.

Emily change channel to the midnight news.

"A college-woman with long red hair was shot to death in Rosewood a few hours ago. Her name was Anastazia Faith Gordon. Detective Aaron Michaels told us that the bullet hit straight to the neck, killing Miss Gordon instantly." says the male news-reporter on the screen.

"No!" says Emily out loud and then starts to cry.

"So, so..." whisper Hanna as she put her hand on Emily's leg and try to comfort her. "I'm here."

"Anastazia was a good girl. She had so much life ahead of her. She shouldn't die..." says Emily through her tears.

"Em, I understand. She was your friend. Not as close of a friend as me, Aria or Spencer, but still a friend. You miss her." says Hanna in a soft friendly tone.

"Hanna, thanks for being here for me now. I really need your love and friendship." says Emily, still crying.

2 days later when Emily walk along the hallways of Hollis College on the way to her Dance class, she can't believe who she sees. It's Anastazia.

"Staz...?" says Emily.

"Yes, Emily...it's me." says Anastazia.

"How? I watched the news a couple days ago. They had found you dead. Shot in the neck." says Emily.

"That was my twin-sister Clarissa." says Anastazia in a sad tone.

"I didn't know you had a sister." says Emily.

"She used to live with my dad in Miami so..." begins Anastazia.

"...you didn't feel like you had to tell me about her." says Emily.

"Yes." says Anastazia.

"I'm glad you're alive." says Emily as she gives Anastazia a hug.

"So am I, Em." says Anastazia.

"Did you call me Em?" says Emily.

"Yeah, I did." says Anastazia.

"Usually only Aria, Hanna and Spencer call me that." says Emily.

"Sorry..." says Anastazia.

"No, it's okay. I was just surprised. You can call me Em if you want to." says Emily.

"Okay. Thanks, Em." says Anastazia. "See you later. I need to go to my Singing class now."

"See you, Staz." says Emily.

At the same time, Hanna just wakes up. She drank to much beer the night before and as a result of that she now has a huge hangover.

"Oh, shit..." says Hanna as she try to sit up in bed.

She turn to her side where she thinks Emily is, but sees no one.

Hanna grab her phone and sees that it's 09.00.

She now understand why Emily isn't there.

"Damn, I'm late for class!" says Hanna out loud.

Hanna almost run up from bed, put on her clothes, grab her purse and run downstairs.

"Slow down a bit, Hanna. Don't think I let you drive to Hollis by yourself in your condition." says Ashley Marin.

"Mom, how do you know that I'm havin' a hangover?" says Hanna.

"Before she left, Emily told me that you drank five bottles of beer last night." says Ashley. "C'mon, get in my car. I drive you to Hollis so I can be sure you get there safe."

"Okay..." says Hanna.

20 minutes later, Hanna step out from her mom's car outside Hollis.

"Have a good day, Hanna." says Ashley.

"Sure, thanks." says Hanna, trying to smile.

Hanna pull out her phone and sends a txt-message to Emily. It says "Em, if you're worried about me, don't be. I'm just outside Hollis now. Mom drove me here. I'm going to my Mythology class now."

Emily sends a response back that says "Morning there, my drunk beauty. Are you sure you are strong enough to be in school today? See ya for lunch later."

Hanna sends a response back to Emily. It says "No fear, Em. I don't feel _**that **_hungover. I'll be fine if I sleep through half of my Mythology class. Yeah, you'll see me for lunch later, my amazing mermaid."

Hanna walk to her Mythology class.

"Miss Hanna Marin, explain why you're late!" says Professor Martin Decker as Hanna enter the classroom.

"I'm a tiny bit hungover, sir." says Hanna as she take her seat.

"I'd like if you try to show up in time for class from now on, Miss Marin." says Professor Decker.

"I'll truly do my fucking best to be on time, sir." says Hanna.

"No such words in class, Hanna." says Professor Decker in a hard mature tone.

"Sorry..." says Hanna, her voice weak and childish.

Later that day when she get home, Hanna is surprised to see Emily dancing around all happy in the living room with the new Beyoncé album blasting on high volume.

"Em, sorry to stop in middle of the song here, but why are you so super-happy?" says Hanna as she turn off the music.

"Anastazia is alive. The girl that got shot wasn't her, it was someone else." says Emily.

"That's great news, Em." says Hanna.

"It truly is, Han." says Emily.

"Cool." says Hanna.

"I notice you're not hungover anymore." says Emily.

"Spencer gave me some painkiller and now I'm all good." says Hanna. "Wanna cuddle?"

"Not now. Later maybe." says Emily with a seductive wink and then turns the music back on and goes back to dancing in joy.

Hanna goes up to her room to change clothes.

At the same time, Alison is in her room, holding what seems to be a gun, in her hand with a smile on her face. Why?

20 minutes later, Emily is making dinner while Hanna is watching TV.

"Don't fall asleep over there, Hanna? I'm making dinner. Pasta and fish." says Emily from the kitchen.

"Yummy." says Hanna from the living room.

"What did Professor Decker think when you showed up late for his class today?" says Emily.

"He got a bit mad at me, but I've been through worse, such as back in high school when Mr Torres got mad at me for wearing too sexy clothes." says Hanna.

"I remember that day." says Emily with a smile. "You were in just a tight push-up leopard-print bra and a very short black leather skirt."

"Did you think I looked sexy in that, Em?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, but I was dating Paige at the time." says Emily.

"I know. If you'd been single I think you would've made a move on me that day." says Hanna.

"You were dating Caleb back then." says Emily.

"I was..." says Hanna.

"Han, I love you." says Emily.

"And I love you, Emily." says Hanna.

The next day at lunch, Anastazia sit with Hanna and Emily.

"Anastazia, is it true that you had a crush on Em back in the day?" says Hanna.

"Uh...yeah, it's true..." says Anastazia. "How do you know?"

"Some rumors fly around the ladies' bathroom." says Hanna.

"Staz, I hope you'll respect what I have with my sweet beautiful Hanna-Boo here?" says Emily as she put a hand on Hanna's leg.

"Of course." says Anastazia. "I'd never come between you girls. I can see how much you love each other."

"Thanks." says Emily.

"After givin' up on Em, have you found any new chick you like?" says Hanna.

"No, not really. I sort of have a crush on Mariah Hopkins, but I don't know if she's gay or straight." says Anastazia.

"I can find out for you." says Hanna.

"No thanks. I'll just wait and see what happens." says Anastazia.

"I'm sure you'll find a nice girl. There's more gay girls in Rosewood than people think." says Emily.

"Jennie Diamond is hot. Normal regular not popular me could never get a date with such sexy woman though." says Anastazia.

"If you had to pick...Emily or Jennie?" says Hanna.

"Emily..." says Anastazia as she blush a bit.

"Cute." says Emily.

"I wanna know one thing..." says Anastazia. "Why don't you talk about your days in Alison's gang?"

"We did some things back then that we wish we hadn't done." says Emily. "Bad naughty things..."

"Things that make even me feel a little sick." says Hanna. "We weren't exactly good girls."

"Sorry that I asked. I just had to know." says Anastazia.

"It's fine." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"So those were kinda your dark days?" says Anastazia.

"Yeah, I guess..." says Hanna.

"Let's talk about something else. Staz, are you still a swimmer?" says Emily.

"Just a little. Not on a team or anything." says Anastazia. "What about you?"

"I'm on the state team now." says Emily.

"Congrats, Em. I know it's not easy to get a spot on the state team. They only want the best." says Anastazia.

"Emily is an awesome swimmer." says Hanna.

"I try to be." says Emily.

"You're the best swimmer I've ever seen. Like a dolphin and a mermaid, all in one." says Hanna.

"So true. I remember when we were on the Sharks together, Em. You could swim faster than a bullet." says Anastazia.

"Only one girl could beat me." says Emily.

"I know who it is! You're talking about Paige!" says Hanna out loud in a happy tone, as if she was answering the 500.000 dollar question on a game-show.

"Yeah, I was talking about Paige." says Emily.

"Oh yeah! And the Hanna-Boo score again!" says Hanna with a bright smile.

"I bet you score every night in bed with Emily." says Anastazia.

"Don't talk about such things in public." says Emily.

"So I'm right huh?" says Anastazia.

"Almost." whisper Emily.

"Emily may seem all sweet and shy on the surface, but she can make love like a Greek goddess." says Hanna. "Let me tell you about when she..."

"No." says Emily as she put her hand over Hanna's mouth.

"Em, let her talk." says Anastazia as she giggle a bit.

"No." says Emily.

Later the same day.

"Hanna, what was going on with you at lunch? I don't want Anastazia to know what you and I do at night." says Emily.

"Sorry...don't be mad." says Hanna.

"I'm not mad, Han. I just wanna keep the private stuff private, okay?" says Emily.

"Deal, Em. What's private, shall stay private. I understand." says Hanna.

"Good. I hope you remember that it's your time to make dinner today." says Emily.

"I actually do. I'll get started right away." says Hanna as she goes down to the kitchen.

45 minutes later when Emily enter the kitchen, she smile when she sees that Hanna's made spicy lobster-pie.

"Wow! Spicy lobster-pie, my favorite when I was 14." says a happy Emily.

"I know. Read it an old diary and thought you might still love this food and I was so right." says Hanna.

"The warm smell of spicy lobster-pie brings back so many memories." says Emily. "Memories of what a sweet kid I was."

"So, let's eat, babe." says Hanna.

After dinner, Hanna goes upstairs to Emily's bedroom and switch into romantic pink lingerie.

"Emily!" calls Hanna in a nice friendly tone.

"Han." says Emily as she goes upstairs and into her bedroom.

"Like what you see?" says Hanna as she sit down gently on the edge of the bed and wink sexy at Emily.

"Awww, yes." says Emily.

"Come to me..." whisper Hanna in a sensual erotic tone.

Emily simply smile and walk over to Hanna and sit down next to her.

"Please touch me here." says Hanna as she gently take Emily's hand and place it on her own knee.

"I love to." says Emily as she slowly rub Hanna's knee, very nice and gently.

"Feels good." whisper Hanna.

"Aww, Hanna." whisper Emily.

The next day when the morning-sun shine through the window, Emily wakes up.

"Hanna, time to get up. Don't forget that you have your beloved Fashion-Design class today." says Emily.

"Awesome!" says Hanna as she get up from the bed and put on her white skinny jeans and pink tight t-shirt.

"Coffee and a bacon sandwich?" says Emily as she put on her black sweatpants and blue t-shirt and then goes down to the kitchen.

"Yeah." says Hanna with a cute smile.

12 minutes later, Hanna enter the kitchen.

"I've got your coffee and bacon sandwich right here for you." says Emily.

Hanna take her seat and Emily place coffee and bacon sandwich in front of Hanna.

"Thanks, babe." says Hanna.

"Anything for my sweet Hanna-Boo." says Emily and then return her attention to her coffee and the morning newspaper.

"Something cool in the paper?" says Hanna.

"Not really. It's mostly gossip and crap as always." says Emily.

"You used the word crap." says Hanna as she laugh a bit.

"I guess I did." says Emily as she laugh too.

At the same time, Alison eat breakfast too. If you can call half an apple and a glass of water a true breakfast.

"Damn! Another day where Emily is not my girlfriend." says Alison.

Alison put on her white leather jacket and walk out to her cool silver-colored sportscar.

"Be a woman! Simply forget about Emily Fields, there's a whole world full of hot chicks out there." says Alison to herself.

Alison climb into her car and drive to Hollis.

Hanna just climb into her car as well and drive to Hollis while Emily, who has a day off, watch TV in the living room.

Hanna and Alison arrive at Hollis at the same time.

"Alison..." says Hanna in a cold tone.

"Hanna." says Alison, her voice just as cold as Hanna's.

The 2 former friends ignore each other as they walk to their classes.

Only a few minutes later, Hanna get a txt-message from Alison. It says "Hanna Marin, you are no longer my friend. I can't stand you anymore. You stole my mermaid from me. I was supposed to be Em's girl, not you. Talk to you never again. Payed and ended from Ali D."

Later the same day.

"Ali, how the hell could you say something that rude to Hanna?" says Aria in anger as she swing the door open and step into Alison's bedroom.

"What are you talking about, Aria?" says Alison, pretending to have no idea why Aria is mad at her.

"You know damn well what I'm talkin' about, Miss DiLaurentis. Hanna told me that you ended your friendship with her simply because she and Emily are dating. Ali, how could you?" says Aria.

"Stay the fuck out of this, Aria. It's between me and Hanna." says Alison.

"No! As long as I'm alive, you will not bully poor Hanna again like you did before she lost weight. Ali, listen to me. Be nice to Hanna, she's never done you any wrong." says Aria.

"I can do whatever I want. I'm Alison DiLaurentis, damn it. Not some loser." says Alison. "Leave my room at once."

"Only if you promise to become Hanna's friend again." says Aria.

"Fine!" says Alison. "I'll tell her I'm sorry."

"Nice. Bye." says Aria as she leave.

"I have to admit it, Aria's right. I was being silly to end my friendship with Hanna. I promised Aria and Spencer to be good and I should do my best to keep that promise." says Alison.

The next day at the Brew.

"Hanna, you got a minute?" says Alison with a sweet friendly smile.

"Going to play with my mind, are you?" says Hanna, who thinks that Alison is still mad at her.

"I actually wanna say that I'm sorry and that I wanna be your friend." says Alison.

"Let me think about it. You hurt my feelings and I'm not the chick who will just throw the pain away and pretend it never happened." says Hanna in a serious tone.


	7. Chapter 7

When they walk out from the Brew, Hanna notice something in Alison's bag. It's...a gun.

"Ali, what are you doing with that?" says Hanna.

"Doesn't this top look good on me?" says Alison confused.

"I wasn't talking about your neon-green top. I meant that gun in your bag." says Hanna.

"Han, I'm sorry." says Alison. "I really am."

Alison pull out the gun, hold it with both hands and aim it at Hanna.

"Ali...what are you...? Did you kill that red-head girl...? You thought it was Em's friend, didn't you?" says Hanna.

"Yes and yes, Hanna-Boo. Now you have to face the same faith as that girl." says Alison. "Bye, Hanna Marin!"

"No way!" says Hanna as she swing her bag and knock the gun from Alison's hand.

Hanna quickly grab the gun, jump into her car and drive away.

"You've not seen the last of me." mumbles Alison.

Later in Emily's bedroom.

"Ali did it. She killed Anastazia's sister." says Hanna.

"Oh no..." says Emily.

"I don't like it either and Ali wanted to kill me too, she almost did." says Hanna.

"We need to tell Aria and Spencer about this." says Emily.

"I will, as soon as they get here. I called them." says Hanna.

"I knew Ali isn't always a good girl, but I never thought she would kill someone." says Emily.

"Neither did I, Em." says Hanna. "She's always been bitchy and kinda rude and still I used to think that she was nice somewhere behind all that."

"Han, Em, why did you call for us?" says Aria in a mature tone as she and Spencer enter the room.

"Ali is a killer. She's the one who killed Anastazia's sister and today she almost killed Hanna." says Emily.

"Hmm, apparently some people doesn't have limits." says Spencer.

"I can't believe that Ali would try to kill people just for the remote chance to win Emily's love." says Aria.

"Alison's gone too far. We need to stop her before she hurt someone else." says Spencer.

"Sure, but how?" says Hanna.

"Leave that to me." says Spencer.

"Uh...what exactly are you gonna do, Spence...?" says Emily.

"I don't know yet." says Spencer.

The next week.

Aria, Hanna and Emily are hanging out in Hanna's room.

"My plan is ready." says Spencer as she enter the room.

In her hands, Spencer holds a gun.

"You're going to kill Alison?" says Hanna.

"Is that really such a good idea, Spence? Like an eye for an eye?" says Aria.

"Murder's wrong...no matter who's doing it." says Emily.

"Oh, I thought you'd praise my ideas, as you usually do." says Spencer.

"Well, usually your ideas make sense..." says Emily.

"Spence, if you kill Ali, you're no better than she is." says Aria. "It wouldn't be justice. It would be vengeance."

"I'm open to suggestions..." says Spencer.

"I have no idea." says Hanna.

At the same time, Alison throws her gun into the lake.

"Fuck!" says Alison.

Later the same day.

"Hanna Marin will die." says Alison as she sit down on her bed.

Alison remember the time she first met Hanna. It was back when Hanna was still chubby and insecure.

Way before Hanna lost weight and became confident and sexy.

"Shit, why did I ever let Hanna join my gang? Hanna's bad news for me." says Alison.

Alison is not happy.

The next day when Hanna walk along the hallways of Hollis on the way to class, suddenly Alison walk up behind her and try to stab her with a big knife.

"Stop there, Alison!" screams Emily as she use a powerful karate punch to knock down Alison.

"Awww! Thanks, Em!" says Hanna as she gives Emily a kiss and hug.

"Awww, Hanna-Boo!" says Emily with a cute smile.

Later that day, two police officers takes Alison to Radley where she'll stay for a few years and be treated for mental disorder before she can get her freedom back.

Almost a years later, Emily and Hanna get married. Emily finally has her cute Hanna-Boo. They know that they have powerful true love that can never be destroyed.

**The End.**


End file.
